Game With A Mean Storyteller/19 Jun 2011
(6:48:34 PM) SilentWillow NSwebIRC@Nightstar-343ddc2b.bethere.co.uk entered the room. (6:49:22 PM) You are now known as Crowns (6:50:33 PM) Crowns: Yo. (6:50:47 PM) SilentWillow: Hey (6:59:18 PM) Crowns: To recap: Last time, Violet offered to trade the prisoners of Wallport for the Black Birds Who May Or May Not Be Plural. We considered turning over Crowns in disguise, but instead made a counter-offer of having Violet bet the prisoners against Birds on a game of Gateway. Following this, we had Sigereth redistribute people's strategic skills to create a Gateway champion. (6:59:30 PM) ***Crowns pokes xp194 to get in character and Remmon to start narrating. (6:59:45 PM) xp194 is now known as Silk (7:00:38 PM) AnnoDomini is now known as Birds (7:01:03 PM) Crowns: And where is Shield? (7:01:21 PM) EvilDarkCake is now known as Shield (7:03:49 PM) Remmon: Do we have everyone? (7:05:30 PM) Crowns: I think so. (7:05:53 PM) Remmon: Let the games begin! (7:06:52 PM) Remmon: Time passes, the time for the match arrives. (7:07:10 PM) Remmon: You see Violet approaching at the head of a unit of war ghosts. (7:07:24 PM) ***Crowns breaks out pom-poms from his bag of disguise materials. (7:07:49 PM) ***Birds stands by. (7:08:44 PM) ***Shield waits at the center of the holy road with the game board. (7:09:25 PM) ***Silk watches with the others, tentatively (7:10:49 PM) Remmon: "So, who believes they can beat me in a game of Gateway?" (7:11:15 PM) ***Birds thumb-points at Shield. (7:13:09 PM) DarkAssasin DarkAssasi@Nightstar-68aa1f22.cable.virginmedia.com entered the room. (7:16:24 PM) Crowns: This is a glorious solar plan, it is the best plan. (7:16:40 PM) ***Shield cracks his kneck once, twice, and looks up from his seat. "Hello, Violet. Ready to lose?" (7:17:05 PM) Remmon: "No, losing is not an option." (7:20:00 PM) ***Shield is showing up sans armor for the match, the better to conserve his mote pool for the fight. "Birds, you want to get the pre-game arrangements done?" (7:20:59 PM) ***Silk squeezes Shield's shoulder and nods at him. (7:21:00 PM) Birds: "Very well. The object of this wager is, well, myself. I trust you have memorized the terms, Violet?" (7:21:28 PM) Remmon: "You should repeat them for the record, otherwise your demon might accidentally use the wrong ones." (7:22:51 PM) Birds: "Alright. Should you win, I will hand myself over to you willingly. Should Shield win, you will let the noncombatants leave unharmed Wallport prior to the imminent hostilities." (7:24:00 PM) Remmon: "And your friends here will make no attempt to stop us leaving." (7:24:52 PM) Birds: "Correct." (7:25:10 PM) Remmon: "Very well. Let the games begin." (7:28:11 PM) Birds: "Don't lose, Shield." (7:28:44 PM) Remmon: Violet moves up to Shield and the game board. (7:28:56 PM) Remmon: "Shall we determine who begins by the flip of a coin?" (7:30:45 PM) Shield: "Certainly. You may wish to instruct your ghosts not to interfere in that flip, though. Cheaters lose." (7:31:43 PM) Remmon: "My ghosts will not interfere in our game in any way, they are merely here to garantuee my safety." (7:32:24 PM) Shield: "Your safety is not likely to be at issue, given the location." (7:32:24 PM) Remmon: "Your demon can toss the coin, she's as impartial as it gets around here after all." (7:32:41 PM) Shield: "This is fine." (7:33:10 PM) Remmon: "I call heads." (7:33:55 PM) Remmon: !d2: 1 = heads, 2 = tails (7:33:56 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "1 = heads, 2 = tails": (2). Total: 2. (7:35:03 PM) Remmon: Sigereth flips the coin, it comes up tails. Shield may begin the match. (7:36:13 PM) Shield goes on the offensive, striking sparks off the board with the pieces as he sets his plan in motion. The Lernaean gambit, a many-pronged approach hiding attacks within offensives within feints, takes form, pieces seeming to move at random to the uninitiated. But the many weak attacks hide larger, surprisingly coordinated ones, and allow Shield to launch sneak attacks from virtually anywhere on the board. One such attack goes for a c (7:36:26 PM) Crowns: such attack goes for a c (7:36:37 PM) Shield: One such attack goes for a clump of pieces in the center, even as two others already take form. (7:38:48 PM) Remmon: Violet flares brightly as the match begins and she starts moving her pieces, slowly and deliberately to counter every move Shield might attempt to make, parrying his lesser attacks while strengthening her defenses to absorb the blows of the larger attacks to follow. She is not easily fooled by Shield's trickery. (7:38:57 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2, Shield. (7:42:40 PM) Shield: !exalted 14 7 1 11: Valor channel + lots of 2nd melee while I gauge her defenses (7:42:41 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Valor channel + lots of 2nd melee while I gauge her defenses": (9 7 6 9 9 4 9 7 1 7 8 4 8 8). Successes (TN 7) +11 = 21. (7:42:52 PM) Remmon: (2nd War, surely?) (7:43:02 PM) Crowns: He's using Dawn King's Strife. :p (7:43:04 PM) Shield: (That. I keep mixing those up. Insufficient pizza.) (7:43:21 PM) Crowns: (DKS is a cool charm that lets you temporarily cross-apply all fightan excellencies.) (7:43:55 PM) Remmon: !exalted 15 7 1 5: Convinction channel + Lots of 2nd War. (7:43:56 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Convinction channel + Lots of 2nd War.": (4 2 5 4 1 6 3 3 5 8 6 5 6 6 4). Successes (TN 7) +5 = 6. (7:44:15 PM) Remmon: That's an uncountered move for Shield... (7:45:23 PM) Remmon: Actually, screw that. Third War! (7:45:42 PM) Shield: You have a combo for War and War? (7:46:00 PM) Remmon: Oh, not allowed... (7:46:00 PM) Birds: (Can't use Third when 1st or 2nd was used.) (7:46:54 PM) Remmon: (And no combo is needed, Shield. Violet uses hax) (7:47:30 PM) Crowns: (Ability Flow isn't really hax.) (7:47:51 PM) ***Shield slices up the batch of units in the center, almost managing to deal a crippling blow before Violet snatches the others away. But cut off one, and two will grow in its place. Illuminated by the twin auras of the combatants, he launches an attack on the extreme left flank that looks stronger than it actually is, the expected defense allowing him to conduct an ambush in its place. (7:48:10 PM) Remmon: (Doesn't stack with Infinite ability mastery though, so I'm trying to avoid using it :p) (7:49:41 PM) Shield: (Stunt?) (7:49:49 PM) Remmon: Violet retreats her central units in face of a much larger than anticipated assault, losing a number of units in the process as she relocates and stops the attack on her second line of defense. She immediately refocuses her efforts, moving units to the left flank to deal with the feint there, while arraying a force up on the right flank to counter attack with. (7:49:51 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2. (7:51:04 PM) Shield: !exalted 14 7 1 10: A tad less 2nd War this time (7:51:05 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "A tad less 2nd War this time": (2 9 10 2 1 3 10 7 3 5 7 7 6 6). Successes (TN 7) +10 = 18. (7:51:44 PM) Shield: (Oh, I should note the stunt regens. Motes so far.) (7:52:18 PM) Remmon: !exalted 17 7 1 5: Defend harder! (7:52:18 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Defend harder!": (10 9 3 2 6 8 7 8 10 1 10 6 5 1 7 4 3). Successes (TN 7) +5 = 16. (7:52:54 PM) Shield: (That's with the -1, ya?) (7:53:19 PM) Remmon: (Oh, forgot about that...) (7:53:26 PM) Remmon: (Mustn't forget again) (7:53:35 PM) Remmon: Another uncountered move to Shield. (7:54:32 PM) Shield: (Can I assume Violet is using ridiculous amounts of essence in my stunts, btw?) (7:54:56 PM) Remmon: (She's not. She used a load in the first round, but hasn't been using any since) (7:55:28 PM) Shield: (Righto. So she's flaring at a constant one-less-than-full?) (7:55:34 PM) Remmon: (Yes) (7:55:50 PM) Remmon: (All the mortals that came to watch you two have long since run away ;p) (7:58:06 PM) ***Shield pushes on Violet's flare of essence with his own, his raging white aura pushing hers back as in the flow of the game. With two quick victories, he makes what seems like a massive wild push through the center, but when the defenses arrive it quickly loses steam and coalesces into a brick wall of units, allowing for a pincer maneuver from both sides. (7:59:35 PM) Remmon: Violet arranges her defenses to once more break Shield's attack, but again loses units and ground in doing so. As he prepares a pincer maneuver to get her units in trouble, she flanks around the outside of his units intent on squashing them between the central unit and her own pincer maneuver. (7:59:37 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (8:00:48 PM) Shield: !exalted 14 7 1 11: More valor channel, full 2nd melee, the last one was too close (8:00:48 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "More valor channel, full 2nd melee, the last one was too close": (5 8 8 5 1 3 6 2 8 1 5 5 6 7). Successes (TN 7) +11 = 15. (8:00:57 PM) Shield: (war.) (8:01:19 PM) Shield: (You'd think I'd learn.) (8:01:44 PM) Remmon: !exalted 15 7 1 5: Channel valour, take penalties into account and run up the 2nd War again. (8:01:44 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Channel valour, take penalties into account and run up the 2nd War again.": (6 10 7 1 3 3 6 9 3 6 7 4 6 8 1). Successes (TN 7) +5 = 11. (8:02:34 PM) Remmon: And another uncountered move to Shield... (8:06:56 PM) ***Shield takes a moment to think, a few seconds of hesitation while he looks for traps. Finding that Violet does play a hard game just below his level, he is satisfied, and proceeds. Pushing forward through the flanking maneuver his opponent sought, leaving them nothing to hit, he brings his reserves into play and mercilessly crushes the right flank, watching the pieces writhe from the focused blast of the essence in this match. (8:07:06 PM) Shield: (Wall of text failed?) (8:07:18 PM) Remmon: this match. (8:07:25 PM) Shield: (That's fine.) (8:08:44 PM) Remmon: Violet is again pushed back, rallying her troops closer to her side of the board and with less troops every time, this time she is determined to set up a defense that will hold as she digs in to hold her position, hoping for a mistake from your side that will allow her to retake the initiative. (8:08:46 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2. (8:09:14 PM) ***Birds watches with some degree of apparent interest. (8:09:30 PM) Silk: "Come on Shield..." (8:09:36 PM) Shield: !exalted 14 7 1 11: Back to full 2nd War. (8:09:36 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Back to full 2nd War.": (10 10 9 4 8 9 2 1 2 6 7 2 3 8). Successes (TN 7) +11 = 20. (8:09:55 PM) Shield: (And another channel, 4 wp spent...) (8:10:48 PM) Remmon: !exalted 24: Channel valour, switch to first excellency. (8:10:48 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Channel valour, switch to first excellency.": (9 5 3 2 6 8 4 1 6 2 4 7 10 3 1 5 9 3 3 7 8 9 4 9). Successes (TN 7) = 10. (8:10:59 PM) Remmon: Fourth uncountered move to Shield (8:11:25 PM) Shield: (One left, right?) (8:11:42 PM) Remmon: Yes (8:16:00 PM) Shield watches the pieces triumphantly, permitting himself the arrogance to steal a victorious glance in Silk's direction. The moves he makes are not perfunctory, however. This opponent deserves his best. And so, in keeping with the theme of the match, he thrusts a barrage of forces at the gates of Violet's defense, allowing her to feel a small sense of victory as her position evens the fight out. And then he reveals his assassin behind t (8:16:26 PM) Silk: ((That WoT failed.)) (8:16:31 PM) Remmon: behind t (8:16:32 PM) Shield: And then he reveals his assassin behind the enemy lines and takes the life of the empress. (8:18:10 PM) Remmon: Violet's defenses doggedly hold the gate, small groups flanking around through side entrances to weaken the enemy's main force as the empress's bodyguard moves in to deal with the underhanded assassin tactic, Violet throws a brief glance up at Shield's face, knowing that this was her last chance to turn the tides and push him back. (8:18:12 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2. (8:18:36 PM) Shield: !exalted 14 7 1 11 (8:18:36 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (9 10 2 5 10 5 7 4 5 4 2 8 5 3). Successes (TN 7) +11 = 18. (8:18:57 PM) Remmon: (Isn't your valor only 4?) (8:19:43 PM) Shield: (No, it's 5.) (8:19:50 PM) Remmon: (Drat) (8:19:58 PM) Remmon: !exalted 23: Last ditch effort, roll high? (8:19:59 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Last ditch effort, roll high?": (8 10 2 5 9 1 2 10 7 4 7 3 4 1 8 2 10 10 4 5 10 9 3). Successes (TN 7) = 16. (8:20:04 PM) Remmon: Shield wins the match. (8:20:10 PM) Shield: (Come on, I'm the Big Damn Martial Dude. How could I not?) (8:20:17 PM) ***Silk grins at Shiel (8:20:20 PM) Silk: *Shield (8:20:29 PM) ***SilentWillow let out a relieved sigh (8:20:58 PM) Shield: (WP regain from that last.) (8:21:16 PM) ***Birds grins triumphantly. (8:22:16 PM) ***Crowns waves the pom-poms and shakes his booty. (8:23:12 PM) Remmon: "It seems I underestimated you. Very well, I shall hold myself to my end of the deal. I expect to meet you on the field of battle in a couple of days, however. Prepare yourselves." (8:24:42 PM) ***Shield gets up from his seat, the excitement leaving him. He grins victoriously at the people around him. "I suppose we shall. You're not half bad, I must say. If only you used all that skill for something a little more worthy." (8:25:00 PM) ***Shield offers a hand for Violet to shake. (8:25:40 PM) Remmon: !exalted 8: Anybody wanna use investigation + int? (8:25:40 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Anybody wanna use investigation + int?": (1 5 3 8 9 1 5 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:25:56 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4 (8:25:57 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (2 8 2 4). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:26:13 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 3: May as well try a default roll (8:26:13 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled "May as well try a default roll": (3 4 2). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:26:14 PM) Remmon: Violet shakes Shield's hand (You are a very brave or very ignorant man, btw), then turns around to leave. (8:26:40 PM) Silk: !exalted 3 (8:26:41 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (2 10 2). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:26:49 PM) Shield: (No attacks on the holy road.) (8:27:16 PM) Shield: !exalted 4 7 1 1: WP zomg (8:27:16 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "WP zomg": (4 6 5 2). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 1. (8:27:35 PM) Remmon: (Forgetting to wash her hands after handling is not an attack :p) (8:28:09 PM) Shield: (pfft, gloves.) (8:28:43 PM) Remmon: Silk, you're not sure you trust Violet entirely. (8:28:48 PM) Remmon: Everyone else, continue as you were. (8:28:56 PM) Silk: "Shield, hold on." (8:29:12 PM) ***Shield freezes. "What?" (8:29:12 PM) Silk: "Don't touch her. You don't know where she's been." (8:29:21 PM) Remmon: Violet walks off (8:29:38 PM) Remmon: She either pretends she didn't hear Silk, or failed a perception+Awareness roll (8:30:20 PM) Silk: "Wash that hand. Heck, she deals with the dead all day, who knows what she's got on her." (8:31:14 PM) ***Shield pries off his glove with a dagger and takes it off somewhere to be burned. (8:31:49 PM) Remmon: Violet's rejoined her unit and is retreating into the city. (8:32:00 PM) ***Shield washes his hands for good measure. (8:32:30 PM) ***Shield gets one of the medics to take a look for better measure. (8:32:33 PM) Birds: "If you feel deathly ill later, that's probably the Great Contagion or a variant on it." (8:32:52 PM) ***Shield burns the other glove too for bestest measure. (8:34:35 PM) Shield: "She's smart enough to have remembered anything really bad, and promptly refrained due to the holy road." (8:35:32 PM) Silk: "Does catching disease count for that? (8:35:33 PM) Crowns: "So, is it siege time now?" (8:36:05 PM) Silk: ((BBL, foods.)) (8:36:08 PM) Shield: "Attempts to kill you are attempts to kill you, it's all the same." (8:36:22 PM) Shield: "I'll have one of the medics take a look, don't worry." (8:36:28 PM) Silk: ((Ahh, the /joys/ of being home.)) (8:36:29 PM) Birds: "It really depends if the god assigned to observing the Holy Road's effects is literal minded or not." (8:36:53 PM) Shield: "Whatever, I'll have one of the medics take a look." (8:37:07 PM) ***SilentWillow walks over to Shield (8:37:10 PM) Shield: "Or one of you, if you're feeling competent at that?" (8:37:30 PM) Birds: "It's probably nothing. Like I said, come back if you feel ill." (8:37:58 PM) Shield: "Ah, sportsmanlike conduct getting the better of me. Won't happen again." (8:38:21 PM) ***Shield eyes Willow. (8:39:18 PM) SilentWillow: "Shall I take a look?" (8:39:26 PM) Shield: "Oh, feel free." (8:40:30 PM) Shield: "Although come to think of it, my surprise attack magic would probably have triggered too. Still, can't hurt to be sure." (8:41:04 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 9 7 1 3: Per + Medicine + 2nd Excellency (8:41:05 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled "Per + Medicine + 2nd Excellency": (6 2 2 6 10 8 8 1 4). Successes (TN 7) +3 = 7. (8:47:30 PM) SilentWillow: Caste mark is burning (8:47:48 PM) Shield: (Ooh, what caste was Willow again?) (8:47:58 PM) Birds: (NIGHT.) (8:51:40 PM) Remmon: Time passes, nothing happens. (8:51:48 PM) SilentWillow: (Good point. 1M extra peripheral to stop the anima display) (8:51:58 PM) Remmon: (Why bother, Willow (8:52:09 PM) Crowns: Shield and Violet are both hugeflaring. (8:52:12 PM) Remmon: (Shield is flaring huge and everyone present already knows you're an Exalt) (8:52:29 PM) ***Birds waits for the civilians to be let out and stuff. (8:52:33 PM) Remmon: Willow does not notice any huge terrible diseases upon Shield. (8:52:48 PM) SilentWillow: (Ah, oh well.) (8:53:01 PM) SilentWillow: "I can't find anything wrong Shield." (8:54:26 PM) Remmon: Hours pass, no civilians come through the gates of Wallport... (8:55:06 PM) Crowns: "When do these 'imminent hostilities' actually begin?" (8:55:18 PM) Silk: "..." (8:55:49 PM) Crowns: "Oh, let me guess. Violet hasn't informed the civilians that they can leave safely." (8:55:58 PM) Birds: "Not sure. Crowns, Willow, want to tell them they can?" (8:56:13 PM) ***SilentWillow nods (8:56:20 PM) ***Crowns agrees (8:57:12 PM) Shield: "Thanks, Willow." (8:57:16 PM) Crowns: Off to Wallport again. (8:57:43 PM) ***Shield gives Silk a hug now that he's off the hook. "Thanks for the support." (8:58:12 PM) ***Silk hugs Crowns back. (8:58:19 PM) Crowns: err... (8:58:22 PM) Silk: Oh (8:58:24 PM) Silk: Shield even (8:58:35 PM) Silk: ((Typing what I see >_> )) (8:59:04 PM) Remmon: Right. Crowns and Willow head towards Wallport. Stealth? (8:59:09 PM) Crowns: No. (9:00:24 PM) Remmon: Willow? (9:00:33 PM) SilentWillow: no (9:00:54 PM) Remmon: !exalted 12 7 8: Shoot them! Crowns (9:00:54 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Shoot them! Crowns": (5 6 6 2 3 1 2 3 2 7 1 6; 9 3 1 2 9 7 5 2 5 4 3 5; 3 1 2 1 2 8 7 7 10 3 10 3; 9 1 8 6 9 2 7 6 2 3 10 4; 6 9 2 10 2 7 4 9 8 7 1 10; 6 10 9 8 3 3 6 1 3 2 5 9; 4 8 9 10 3 3 8 7 3 8 1 9; 8 6 10 3 7 7 9 4 6 1 2 4). Successes (TN 7) = 1; 3; 7; 6; 9; 5; 8; 6. (9:00:56 PM) Remmon: !exalted 12 7 8: Shoot them! Willow (9:00:57 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Shoot them! Willow": (3 4 4 6 7 1 8 10 10 10 7 9; 9 9 3 7 9 2 4 9 7 5 10 5; 2 9 4 3 3 10 6 5 9 2 9 6; 10 5 10 9 9 4 1 8 2 4 3 7; 7 7 9 8 7 8 1 6 1 9 10 2; 9 5 10 7 3 5 2 8 5 6 1 7; 6 8 3 3 6 10 3 1 9 8 5 6; 4 2 8 8 2 6 3 9 4 9 9 2). Successes (TN 7) = 10; 8; 5; 8; 9; 6; 5; 5. (9:01:10 PM) Remmon: The guards on the walls open fire, you can see arrows coming your way. (9:01:14 PM) Remmon: Dodge? (9:01:37 PM) ***Crowns walks calmly through the hail of arrows, not considering the guards a legitimate threat to his awesome solar glory. (9:02:28 PM) Crowns: (Are these generic Ess 1/2 ghosts?) (9:02:37 PM) Remmon: (War ghosts, yes) (9:03:24 PM) Crowns: Everything misses me. :D (9:03:55 PM) Crowns: (Large dodge DV, hearthstone, spec against mook hordes, Reed in the Wind.) (9:05:03 PM) ***SilentWillow leaps into the cover of the trees at the side of the road, drawing her own bow (9:05:14 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1 (9:05:25 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 1 (9:05:25 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (3). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (9:05:46 PM) Remmon: (Stunt die are not rolled wrt DV) (9:05:59 PM) SilentWillow: (Oops) (9:06:15 PM) SilentWillow: (So DV is 9 total) (9:07:22 PM) Remmon: (Gots PD?) (9:08:06 PM) SilentWillow: ((SSE, which I'll use.)) (9:08:21 PM) Remmon: Excellent (9:09:05 PM) Crowns: "Shoot back?" (9:09:07 PM) Remmon: (You're at about 200 yards atm. You may roll JB if you wish to do so) (9:09:14 PM) Crowns: "I'm going to get up on the wall and complain." (9:09:25 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8: JB (9:09:26 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "JB": (2 10 2 1 7 5 9 9). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:09:34 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4: JB ghosts (9:09:34 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "JB ghosts": (5 6 4 2). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (9:09:42 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 7: I think I shall (9:09:42 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled "I think I shall": (9 5 6 8 5 7 6). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (9:09:49 PM) Remmon: Tick 0, Crowns. (9:10:09 PM) ***Crowns smiles thinly as he looks at the walls, leans left, leans right, and starts to bend smoothly as he approaches. (9:10:31 PM) Crowns: ((Assuming Snake Form, 5m, Speed 3. Attackers now lose my Essence (-3) in dice from their attacks on me.)) (9:11:00 PM) Remmon: Tick 2, Willow (9:12:40 PM) SilentWillow: (What time of day is it?) (9:13:13 PM) Remmon: (Late afternoon) (9:15:26 PM) ***SilentWillow emerges from behind the tree that was sheltering her with a step and a turn as she raises her bow. The arrow flies through the air in an arc which takes it across the face of the westward sun, where it glints for a moment before erupting in a burst of holy light (9:15:32 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2. (9:15:43 PM) SilentWillow: (Essence arrow attack, Dazzling Flare) (9:15:54 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 17 (9:15:54 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (9 4 10 1 3 8 9 10 8 3 1 4 4 1 5 8 10). Successes (TN 7) = 11. (9:16:40 PM) Remmon: Hit by 7 (9:17:03 PM) Remmon: 6A soak (9:17:28 PM) SilentWillow: (Does that count piercing?) (9:18:08 PM) Remmon: (No, that's the straight armour soak. Is your weapon piercing then?) (9:18:18 PM) SilentWillow: (target arrows) (9:18:34 PM) Remmon: 3A soak pierced soak. (9:18:38 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 12 (9:18:38 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (10 10 1 10 4 3 2 9 10 1 6 6). Successes (TN 7) = 9. (9:19:02 PM) Crowns: (If that's damage, it should be rolling "12L" for single tens.) (9:19:02 PM) Remmon: Willow splatters a War ghost (9:19:28 PM) Remmon: (Oh, right. it's 'only' 6) (9:19:34 PM) Remmon: (Still nearly kills it) (9:20:01 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4: Join War (9:20:01 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Join War": (5 3 9 4). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:20:18 PM) Remmon: The ghosts form up into a coherent unit, one of the more experienced ghosts taking command. (9:22:24 PM) Crowns: !exalted 8: Join War mumblegrumble (9:22:24 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Join War mumblegrumble": (4 1 8 9 3 5 1 6). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:23:14 PM) Remmon: (It's a 'normal' JB roll for a solo character, Willow) (9:23:17 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 7: Join War (9:23:17 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled "Join War": (8 1 3 7 9 6 9). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:23:25 PM) Remmon: Tick 0, Willow. (9:26:48 PM) SilentWillow: Knowing that she cannot fight out in the open goes back under tree cover, and unleashes another rain of golden arrows, aimed to scatter the ghosts by landing in their midst (9:33:56 PM) Remmon: Stunt 1. (9:34:31 PM) SilentWillow: !exalted 13 (9:34:31 PM) PainBot: SilentWillow rolled (4 9 6 5 1 3 9 7 9 9 4 4 5). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (9:36:19 PM) Remmon: (War adds as successes, not dice) (9:38:07 PM) Remmon: (Err, Might adds as successes, even) (9:39:00 PM) SilentWillow: (So 9 total) (9:39:54 PM) Remmon: Courtesy of doubling shield and cover bonuses, you manage to miss. (9:40:04 PM) Remmon: Tick 2, Crowns. (9:40:39 PM) ***Crowns remains on the road, staring defiantly at Wallport, but moves slightly aside as he judges whether the more organized ghosts pose a threat to him. ((SSE, but I want to see their dicepool on an attack.)) (9:43:05 PM) Remmon: (Lessee... 8 dice, Mag 2, might 2) (9:46:08 PM) Remmon: !exalted 8 7 1 4: Shooty! (9:46:09 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Shooty!": (3 8 7 9 4 10 4 8). Successes (TN 7) +4 = 10. (9:46:26 PM) Remmon: The ghosts do their best to be threatening (9:46:38 PM) Remmon: Tick 5, Crowns. (9:47:28 PM) ***Crowns walks up to Wallport and jumps up on the wall. (9:51:05 PM) Remmon: Attacking? If not, Speed? (9:51:12 PM) Crowns: Speed 3 guard. (9:51:25 PM) Remmon: Tick 6, Willow. (9:52:28 PM) SilentWillow: Hiding myself in cover and waitign to see what they do (9:54:02 PM) Remmon: Tick 8, Crowns. (9:54:40 PM) Crowns: Are there people inside the city? (9:55:46 PM) Remmon: You can see that almost all of the ships have left, you can also see some people boarding the remaining boats in the harbor district under the watchfull eye of ghosts and zombies. (10:01:03 PM) Crowns: (lurkers: we're now having an argument in the OOC over whether we should have been allowed to roll for contract lawyering, etc.) (10:06:34 PM) ***Crowns runs through the city towards the harbor. (10:07:12 PM) Remmon: Tick 9. The ghosts chase after Crowns at a dead run, leaving Willow by herself. (10:10:52 PM) ***SilentWillow Runs up to the wall and, concerned for the citizens of Wallport, puts all she has into leaping it (10:10:56 PM) ***Crowns continues dodging arrows flung after him, ignores the ghosts, and starts telling citizens that there's no reason to board the boats any more as a treaty has been negotiated for them to leave peacefully. (10:11:27 PM) Crowns: ((I have enough motes to dodge them continuously for over an hour. :P)) (10:11:27 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: NS Quit: If the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off.). (10:11:47 PM) Remmon: (Glorious Solar HAX!) (10:11:56 PM) SilentWillow: (Compassion chanel for athletics, leaping 9 yards up) (10:11:58 PM) Remmon: (They have to be carefull not to hit the civilians too) (10:12:01 PM) Crowns: (Glorious Mass Combat Timescale Hax.) (10:12:22 PM) Remmon: Willow manages to cling onto the wall and climb up onto it. (10:12:41 PM) Silk: ((... Trick them into hitting the civilians?)) (10:12:45 PM) Remmon: The citizens, meanwhile, start to head towards the main gate. (10:13:05 PM) Remmon: (More like use the civilians for cover. The ghosts have strict orders not to hurt them) (10:15:31 PM) Remmon: Once you've got all the remaining civilians to head for the main gate, Crowns, what are you doing? (10:16:22 PM) Silk: Sink boats? (10:17:47 PM) Crowns: Jump onto a boat and ask the civilians why they got on? (10:18:41 PM) Remmon: The civilians inform you that they got on because the ghosts told them to do so, or else. After all that had happened before, they figured they didn't have much choice in the matter. (10:22:06 PM) Crowns: Right, I'm going to tell Sigereth that the civilians, whom Violet was supposed to let leave, were instead coerced onto boats with threats. (10:22:46 PM) ***Crowns exits to the side, jumps over another wall of the city, and ignores the ghosts some more. (10:22:59 PM) Remmon: You are chased through the streets by ghosts, but they give up their chase when you leap back over the wall and out of the city (10:23:10 PM) Remmon: Willow, I presume you are leaving as well when Crowns does? (10:23:15 PM) SilentWillow: Yes (10:23:47 PM) Remmon: You return to the part and the army, civilians are starting to come out of Wallport's gate. (10:24:35 PM) Remmon: *party (10:24:45 PM) Stalker Z@5E691D.FC7C16.75EF63.144885 entered the room. (10:24:45 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o Stalker) by ChanServ (10:25:59 PM) Crowns: "MOST OF THE CIVILIANS ARE BEING SHIPPED OUT!" shouts Crowns as soon as he returns. (10:26:18 PM) Remmon: "What do you mean, shipped out?" (10:27:04 PM) Birds: "Do explain, Crowns." (10:27:15 PM) Crowns: "I mean, I think Violet violated - ha ha (deep breath) - the agreement. Her ghosts threatened most of the people onto ships. I arrived and told everyone who wasn't on board yet (breathe) that they could just leave freely." (10:28:03 PM) Crowns: "She still hasn't hurt the hostages, though." (10:29:06 PM) Birds: "In that case, we'd best do some commerce raiding ere we commence the siege." (10:29:47 PM) Crowns: "Tell Sigereth." (10:30:40 PM) ***Birds looks around for Sigereth. (10:31:20 PM) Remmon: Sigereth walks over to you after undressing some of the troops with a game of not poker. (10:31:21 PM) Crowns: "And then call a stormwind." (10:31:47 PM) Crowns: "We can pick up the hostages from the boats or something." (10:31:59 PM) PainBot left the room (quit: Connection closed). (10:32:05 PM) PainBot painbot@Nightstar-39531441.adsl.inetia.pl entered the room. (10:33:30 PM) PainBot left the room (quit: Connection closed). (10:33:35 PM) ***Crowns thinks for a moment (10:33:35 PM) PainBot painbot@Nightstar-39531441.adsl.inetia.pl entered the room. (10:34:11 PM) Crowns: "Sigereth, to what extent does the bet Violet made also hold on her subordinates? Surely she could not command them to break it in her stead?" (10:35:55 PM) Remmon: "She can take no action, directly or indirectly, to break the bet." (10:36:04 PM) PainBot left the room (quit: Connection closed). (10:36:10 PM) PainBot painbot@Nightstar-39531441.adsl.inetia.pl entered the room. (10:36:47 PM) Remmon: "She cannot harm the civilians or order them harmed. Although she cannot be held accountable for actions another makes on his or her own initiative." (10:37:07 PM) Crowns: "I think she has broken it. Some of the noncombatants whom she was supposed to release were told 'get on the boats or else' and are being shipped out." (10:38:38 PM) Stalker left the room (quit: NS Quit: If the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off.). (10:39:02 PM) Remmon: "Hmm... An empty threat alone would not break the bet, but she is bound by it until the civilians are free. Where she sets them free was not specified however." (10:40:35 PM) Silk: "... So... she could release them in a hostile enviroment..." (10:41:12 PM) Remmon: "No, that would be harming them or directly allowing them to come to harm." (10:41:38 PM) Crowns: "So, if we go to pick the civilians with a stormwind, she could attempt to hinder us, but not them?" (10:41:45 PM) Birds: "Though this is not exactly unexpected, I am somewhat unhappy with Violet's treatment of the spirit of the rules." (10:41:57 PM) Birds: "Was Violet on the ships?" (10:42:00 PM) Remmon: "That is correct, she cannot harm the civilians until she sets them free." (10:42:03 PM) Crowns: "I didn't see." (10:42:18 PM) Birds: "Because if not, we could just get rid of the ghost crews." (10:42:24 PM) Birds: "My stormwind has limited capacity." (10:42:33 PM) Crowns: "She can't be on all the ships, at any rate." (10:42:56 PM) Birds: "In that case..." (10:44:00 PM) Birds: "Sigereth, stay with the army here. Octavian, form up the baidaks, we're going to take over some ghost ships." (10:44:42 PM) Birds: "Shield, Crowns, Silk, Willow - I presume you are coming too?" (10:44:47 PM) Crowns: "Naturally." (10:45:26 PM) Silk: "Would it sound bad if I say I /really/ want to desecrate her remains when we kill her now?" (10:45:30 PM) Crowns: "No." (10:45:42 PM) Silk: "Good. Because I /really/ do." (10:45:49 PM) Crowns: "I'm starting to think that death's too good for her." (10:46:23 PM) Silk: "It is." (10:46:43 PM) Birds: "After this, let's go steal her monstrance and do nasty stuff to it." (10:46:56 PM) ***Crowns expresses a desire to do unspeakable things to Violet, starting with hatesex and becoming gradually more unprintable. (10:47:33 PM) ***SilentWillow leaves until Crowns is finished (10:47:40 PM) Remmon: We shall end here. (10:47:44 PM) Remmon: 5xp all. (10:47:54 PM) SilentWillow: OK (10:48:04 PM) Crowns: Next time, wacky pirate hijinks? (10:48:12 PM) ***Silk turns to Shield (10:48:20 PM) SilentWillow: (Looks like it) (10:48:35 PM) Silk: " /Great/ playing, by the way. You completely wiped her." (10:49:07 PM) Remmon: Yes, I suspect so. (10:50:34 PM) Crowns: ((Remmon: Did I get any idea of how many ships there were?)) (10:50:45 PM) Remmon: (There's about 20 ships) (10:51:09 PM) Crowns: "Anyway. Twenty ships had left before I stopped them sending off any more." (10:51:20 PM) ***Silk gets up on tiptoe and gives Shield a quick peck on the cheek (10:51:52 PM) Crowns: "Let's say Violet is on one of them and has friends on two more. How many people is that compared to how many the stormwind can carry?" (10:52:25 PM) Crowns: "I'm thinking that we can take out the ghost crews on whichever ships she isn't on and turn those back over the civilians, then we'll have to either fight or evacuate the others." (10:53:43 PM) Birds: "About a hundred." (10:54:13 PM) Birds: (People.) (10:54:34 PM) Crowns: (aren't you Essence 4? Mag 4 is 151-300 people.) (10:54:39 PM) Birds: "The problem with making multiple trips with the stormwind is vulnerability. When in transit, the passengers are vulnerable to exalted-level ranged attacks." (10:54:42 PM) Stalker Z@2C3C9C.B2A300.F245DE.859909 entered the room. (10:54:42 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o Stalker) by ChanServ (10:54:47 PM) Crowns: (unless they're heroic, in which case it's only half as many, but blehhhh.) (10:54:56 PM) Birds: (Well, whatever. Magnitude equal Essence. I don't have MaCo open.) (10:56:12 PM) Birds: "With the limited intelligence we have, I think it's best to improvise and be flexible."